piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pintel
Pintel is a fictional character in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie franchise, played by Lee Arenburg. He was voiced by Greg Ellis in video game adaptations, with the exception of the At World's End video game, in which Lee Arenburg reprised his role. Pintel is rarely seen without his partner in crime, Ragetti. Biography ''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Pintel, along with Ragetti, served aboard the Black Pearl under Captain Jack Sparrow, but first mate Hector Barbossa turned them against Jack and they maroon Jack on an island and leave him to die and later Barbossa becomes "Captain" much to Bootstrap Bill Turner's infuriation. Bootstrap was the only one that vouched for Jack during the mutiny and sent to a coin to his son Will in order to keep the crew cursed for betraying Jack. Barbossa, in response, tied a cannon to Bootstrap and threw him overboard the Pearl, only to discover that Bootstrap is needed to lift their curse. He is first seen in The Curse of The Black Pearl, when he, along with Ragetti, invade the Governor's Mansion and take Elizabeth Swann prisoner. When the first attempt was made to remove the curse, it was Pintel who asked how would they know if their attempt had worked. Barbossa promptly shot him, but since it had no affect, the pirates knew their efforts had been in vain. In the sea battle between the Black Pearl and the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], he and Ragetti fired the Chain Shot that smashes the Interceptor's foremast, making pursuit impossible. Pintel and Ragetti also facilitated the cursed pirates, who were boarding the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], by dressing in women's clothing to attract the attention of the men on the ship. When the curse is broken and the pirates defeated, they are captured and jailed. ''Dead Man's Chest'' In the sequel, Pintel and Ragetti have escaped jail and are rowing a boat to Pelegosto island, along with the dog who holds the keys to the jail cells. When they find the Black Pearl run aground on the island, Pintel convinces Ragetti that taking the ship would be salvaging, and that salvaging would be saving it. Although they attempted to steal the Black Pearl, Jack magnanimously, if unintentionally, allows them to rejoin his crew. Later, when Jack is searching for Davy Jones's heart and a fight breaks out between himself, James Norrington, and Will Turner, Pintel and Ragetti once again have an opportunity to steal something valuable; to convince his partner, Pintel tells Ragetti they will be "removing temptation from their paths" by stealing the Dead Man's Chest. They take it, but do not get far before Elizabeth catches up to them. Pintel greets Elizabeth much as he greeted her when they first met by saying, in an eerie tone, "'ello, poppet". Before they can do anything to her, however, Davy Jones's crew attacks and they drop the chest. When the Flying Dutchman's crew overtakes them, they fight alongside Elizabeth, with whom they share the two swords that Ragetti and Pintel had. Despite their fighting success, they quickly hand their swords to Elizabeth and take off with the chest again, which they promptly lose. When the Kraken attacks the Black Pearl, both Ragetti and Pintel shed genuine tears of respect and grief over Jack's demise and join the pledge to resurrect their fallen captain. ''At World's End'' While in Singapore, when they tried to get Sao Feng's help into bringing Jack back from Davy Jones' Locker, the two throw swords up through floorboards of Sao Feng's bathhouse to Elizabeth and Barbossa, allowing them to defend themselves when both Feng and the East India Trading Company attack. In Davy Jones' Locker, when Jack is "choosing" his crew members, he and Ragetti were both refused as crewman, though they came anyway. When Jack asks the crew if anyone saved him because they missed him, and not to serve their own ends, Pintel was among the few (including Jack the Monkey) to raise their hands. At the film's end, the two serve aboard the Black Pearl, which Barbossa has again commandeered from Jack. Pintel says that some of the crew was not settled with the matter, and he, along with the other crewmen, requested to see the charts. When Barbossa shows them the chart, a big hole appears where the map's crucial component was removed by Sparrow. On Stranger Tides Edit The Black Pearl and her crew do not appear in the film since the Pearl was captured by Blackbeard and imprisoned in one of his voodoo bottles. Sadly, Barbossa described the attack mentioning that numerous members of the crew were killed. It's not known if Pintell was among the dead. Game Terms Pintel does NOT currently appear in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Though Lee Arenburg did play Pintel in several videos to promote Pirates Online (along with Marty), so there may be the possibility of the character appearing in the future. External links *Pintel on the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:POTC Movie Characters Category:POTC Movie Lore